¿Y si las flores pudieran hablar?
by ritorudeito
Summary: La blanca dice Te quiero, la Roja susurra Te amo, A fin de revivir las viejas costumbres, se ha creado una nueva celebración donde por un solo día las flores pueden hablar y llevar recados a los enamorados... ¿quien sera la afortunada que reciba una de Chat Noir y Adrien? Además el corazón lastimado de una chica se volvera un poderoso akuma que busca maldecir el amor de los demás
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hola hola, ¿alguien esperaba la secuela de " _Algo especial_ "? ¡pues ya llegó! Digo, que mejor día que hoy, justo cuando esperamos el gran estreno de "Troublemaker" (oigo el nombre y tiemblo)**

 **Respecto a esta historia, pues es directamente continuación del anterior, espero reconozcan a mis dos OC que les presente en el anterior fic... Si alguien aquí no lo leyó, ¡no haya problema! Pueden quedarse estoy segura de que tomaran el hilo sin problemas!**

 **Sin más que decir ¡empecemos!**

* * *

 **¿Y sí las flores pudieran hablar?**

.

 _._

 _Hoy ya no se escriben cartas para enamorarse_

 _Ya no existen los poemas para conquistarse_

 _Hoy ya las flores no se ven_

 _¿Dónde ha quedado aquel romance?_

Esas eran las frases que inundaban la ciudad de París desde hacía varios días, y es que incluso en la ciudad más romántica del mundo se percataban de que se habían ido perdiendo esas bellas costumbres. Con el uso de la tecnología, prácticamente nunca se veía a un caballero enviando poemas románticos de su puño y letra, o invitando a una chica a un tradicional baile de salón mucho menos enviando flores a una dama

A fin de revivir este amor "chapado a la antigua" se había creado una nueva tradición y todos los medios de comunicación se estaban encargando de promocionar la idea de que, al menos por un único día los hombres volvieran a ser caballeros y a "Amar como antes"

No se esperaba que de ahora en adelante volvieran a ver a todos los chicos abriendo la puerta a una mujer, saludándola con una reverencia, besando sus nudillos y obsequiando flores, pero por ese único día se invitaba a todos a revivir esas antiguas tradiciones, revivir a los _caballeros_ y hacer sentir a todas las mujeres importantes de su vida como auténticas " _damas_ "

Una de las costumbres más entrañables era justamente la de obsequiar flores a una dama. Y este sería el principal y más codiciado obsequio ese día pues ¿qué pasaría si las flores pudieran hablar? ¿si pudieran llevarles recados a tus seres queridos, sobre todo a los enamorados?

El amor hoy en día era algo efímero, al igual que el romance. Y ese era el principal objetivo de ese nuevo día festivo. Desde los caballeros más fríos y menos románticos de la ciudad hasta los chicos más tímidos podrían expresar ese sentimiento que a muchos les costaba expresar con palabras

" _ **El rosa y el blanco simbolizan te quiero"**_

" _ **Una única rosa roja, les dirá Te amo"**_

Si, por ese único día, las flores tendrían la oportunidad de "hablar" y "llevar recados" como esos. Solo una rosa roja para una única chica, no más.

Sin duda, eso volvía a las rosas rojas las más codiciadas por las mujeres ese día, muchas eran las que esperarían expectantes por recibir una de esas. Al contrario de ellas, los chicos en realidad estaban siendo muy cuidadosos al elegir una de esas… De verdad, podría decirse que solo auténticos valientes y seguros de sí, se atrevían a obsequiar una sola de esas flores… y eso las volvía aún más codiciadas.

.

.

No obstante, si bien como hemos dicho, la mayoría de los caballeros tradicionales habían desaparecido, siempre se puede decir que queda uno entre muchos…

El superhéroe de París, en poco tiempo se había distinguido como uno de ellos. No era un secreto. Y el hecho de que miles de cámaras estuvieran tras él y su compañera en cada batalla era suficiente para probarlo.

A pesar de eso, lo habían tomado por sorpresa cuando un reconocido fotógrafo le abordara a él, a Chat Noir (y por esta vez, no a su alter ego) y le pidiera posar para uno de los posters promocionales de ese día

La foto era sencilla, simplemente él extendiendo una rosa roja… la flor que sería la más ansiada ese día, y un eslogan que despertaba la curiosidad pero a la vez dejaba en claro que el superhéroe también participaría en aquella tradición…

.

El día había llegado finalmente, y con éxito las florerías estaban bastante concurridas pues una buena cantidad de hombres se habían unido a la celebración

En una de las mejores florerías de la ciudad, la encargada se sintió más que privilegiada por haber sido ella quien esa mañana despachara flores individuales pero muy hermosas a nada menos que a Chat Noir

Adrien tras la máscara no podía estar más feliz de haber madrugado ese día, pues en verdad que las flores estaban agotándose. Ver al héroe comprando dichas flores en parte había sido por la publicidad, pero sería Adrien quien entregaría cada una de esas flores individuales. Aunque esto, de nuevo era parte de la publicidad, se apegaría lo más posible a la nueva tradición

Y por ello, con una nostálgica sonrisa en el rostro, tomo la primera de ellas: Una hermosa rosa blanca envuelta cuidadosamente en papel cristalino, con ella en mano recorrió parte de su habitación hasta donde estaba una fotografía de Emilie Agreste, su madre y la dejo enfrente de ella, siendo así la primera rosa que entregaría ese día, pero también una de las dos más especiales

.

Unas horas después la limusina de Adrien aparcó frente al colegio, de ella salió el modelo no sin antes haberle robado un sonrojo a Natalie tras haber recibido de parte del chico una rosa en tono azulado… no era uno de los colores especiales para ese día pero era bien sabido que dicho color significaba libertad e invitaba a la tranquilidad… Adrien sí que era detallista

Muchas chicas suspiraron internamente y otras notablemente, al ver al chico llevando un buen número de rosas en sus manos. Sin embargo, no sería cualquier chica la merecedora de una de ellas, era cierto que en parte lo hacía por técnica publicitaría, pero se mantendría fiel a la nueva tradición

El chico no había dado más de dos pasos dentro del colegio cuando los brazos de una efusiva chica rubia estaban alrededor de su cuello

 _\- ¡Adrikins! –_ exclamó Chloe al chico sobresaltado - ¿una de esas es para mí?

Adrien sonrió un poco mientras se quitaba sus brazos de encima – Claro Chloe – respondió al tiempo que tomaba de entre el ramo una rosa en tono amarillo

La hija del alcalde la recibió gustosa - ¿pensabas en mi cabello dorado cuando la elegiste? – decía a toda prisa mientras sacaba su celular y lo usaba para tomar una selfie de ellos dos y desaparecer con la misma velocidad que había aparecido, para presumir orgullosa que una de las rosas de Adrien había sido comprada pensando en ella

\- ¿Cómo es que no te ha molestado? – preguntó Alya a su mejor amiga, ambas observaban aquello desde la parte superior de la escalera y le había parecido más que sorprendente que su amiga no hubiera enfurecido al ver como Chloe se lanzaba a los brazos del modelo

\- ¿Marinette?

\- ¡ah! – respondió ella nerviosa, pareciera que la habían sacado de alguna ensoñación - ¡oh sí! Bueno… Sabemos que Adrien es todo un caballero, y Chloe ha sido su amiga desde que eran niños, era obvio que le entregaría una rosa a ella

Alya parpadeó un par de veces en señal de asombro por las palabras de su amiga - ¿qué?

\- Si, tu sabes, se conocen de toda la vida

\- ¿Okey? – respondió Alya sin quitarle de encima su mirada de sospecha – Marinette, viene hacia aquí – susurró al ver que el modelo se encaminaba a las escaleras- ¿Marinette?

Desde que despertó ese día, la chica de coletas sintió su corazón temblar por expectación. Ese día Hawk Moth seguro lanzaría un akuma y no es como si eso le asustara, en realidad una parte de ella esperaba que así fuera… Más bien, desde aquel día que vio a su compañero formando parte importante de la publicidad de ese nuevo día y una vez que hubo entendido todo lo que implicaba la nueva tradición habían varias preguntas rondando su mente

 _¿Qué momento escogería Chat Noir para entregarle una rosa? Porque ¿él le entregaría una, cierto? Después de todo, siempre lo hacía… ¿sería roja? Después de todo, siempre eran rojas, pero por ese día ese color era símbolo de…_

\- ¡¿Marinette?!

La aludida se sobresaltó de nuevo - ¡ahh! ¡SI!... ¿sobre qué?

\- ¿qué pasa contigo? – preguntó Alya – En días anteriores estuvieras hecha un mar de nervios por recibir una flor de parte de Adrien y en cambio pareces estar en otro mundo… ¿Marinette? – volvió a llamarla al ver que nuevamente la mirada de su amiga se perdía en alguna parte del cielo…¿o acaso miraba hacia los tejados? - ¿Marinette?

Aquella mañana cuando se había levantado para ir a la escuela, no pudo negar que se preguntó, al igual que todas las chicas de la ciudad, si recibiría alguna rosa ese día… ¿Quién recibiría rosas de parte del mismísimo Adrien Agreste? No negaba que también había pasado por su mente. Pero cuando salió de su hogar, tras haber visto a su padre entregando una rosa roja a su mamá no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se volaran hacia alguien más

Y si, sentía los nervios a flor de piel pero ante la idea del momento en que apareciera el akuma de ese día, por fin Ladybug y Chat Noir volvieran a verse y después de unas frases coquetas recibir una rosa de parte de su compañero… porque era obvio que recibiría una ¿no?

\- ¡¿MARINETTE?!

\- ¿Qué?... – exclamó la aludida en un nuevo sobresaltó

\- ¿en qué planeta estas?

\- ¡Hola chicas! – saludó Adrien acercándose a ellas

\- ¡Hola Adrien! – saludó Alya mientras disimuladamente le daba un codazo a su amiga - ¿nueva campaña publicitaría? – añadió señalando las rosas que llevaba en su mano

\- Algo así – respondió el chico - ¿me permiten? – inquirió el chico al tiempo que extendía ante ambas chicas un par de dichas flores

Una sonrisa de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Alya pues nunca se hubiera esperado semejante detalle por parte del rubio… - Vaya – exclamó – gracias – dijo mientras tomaba la flor naranja que le ofrecía

\- Intentó unirme a las tradiciones… ¿Marinette? – dijo mientras extendía hacia ella la única flor de tonalidad rosa que llevaban en su ramo

La aludida no pudo evitar abrir los ojos e incluso dejo caer su mandíbula por la sorpresa mientras su corazón se alborotaba… su expresión fue parecida a cuando recibió un regalo de su parte en su cumpleaños

Sintió su mano temblar al recibir aquella flor

Alya aclaro sonoramente su garganta en un intento de sacarla de la impresión para que le dijera algo al chico

\- Ah… - titubeo – Adrien yo… vaya que eres muy lindo… ¡hablo de la rosa! ¡no de ti!... Que ha sido muy lindo… No es que tu no seas lindo ¡no quise decir eso! ¡por qué lo eres!

\- Intenta decir que en verdad estas apegado a las tradiciones – añadió Alya dando auxilio a su amiga – Todo un caballero ¿no Marinette?

Y de nuevo, esa extraña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Marinette al escuchar eso de _Todo un caballero_ \- Si – murmuró con una sonrisa aunque en su mente no era el modelo quien estaba – Si lo es… - decía mientras en su mente rememoraba cada vez que su compañero de batallas le habría la puerta o besaba su mano con una reverencia - _siempre lo ha sido_ … - Marinette levantó la vista y noto la mirada extrañada que le dirigían los dos chicos y de inmediato intentó corregirlo - ¡no tú!... ¡digo! ¡Claro que lo eres!... Me refiero a… ¡a nadie más! ¡Digo! ¡Aquí no hay nadie más! ¡Y yo no pensaba en nadie más!

Adrien rió un poco y asintió – de acuerdo – y siguió su camino al salón de clases

\- Vaya al fin una reacción Normal… bueno, en lo que se refiere a ti – decía Alya – empezaba a creer que Adrien desaparecía de tu mente pero veo que me equivoque

\- Adrien ¿desparecer de mi mente? ¡Vamos! ¿de dónde has sacado eso? – añadió nerviosa, como si no quisiera que su amiga descubriera algo… algo que ella misma no terminaba de descubrir – ya lo he dicho… solo existe un único chico que me pone a temblar

\- Si… creo que todos lo hemos notado

No se lo dijo, pero Alya había pensado que la reacción de Marinette sería otra al ver el color de la flor… era rosa, y ese día, según la nueva tradición, una flor rosa te decía: "Te quiero"… Quizá no en una forma romántica, pero si en una forma especial… En cambio, parecía que su amiga no se había percatado del color de la flor ¿Adrien si se habría percatado cuando se la dio? Tampoco quiso decirle por evitar ponerla a pensar en la única rosa que superaba el color rosa: el rojo… ¿Adrien llevaba una de esas?

.

.

Las clases habían continuado de forma normal. El ramo que Adrien llevaba inicialmente fue perdiendo una a una sus flores, siendo entre las afortunadas algunas de las profesoras como Miss Bustier y algunas de sus compañeras de clase

La propia Marinette recibió varias flores de parte de algunos de sus compañeros, ya que era la delegada de la clase y muchos de ellos expresaban así lo que ella había hecho en ocasiones anteriores por ellos

De pie en la salida del colegio Adrien observaba con una sonrisa como el ramo había desaparecido casi en su totalidad, con excepción de una única rosa que conservaba en sus manos y miraba con ojos enamorados

\- Creí que acabarías con todas las flores del ramo que compraste esta mañana – decía Plaga - ¿no eran publicidad? ¿Por qué no las terminaste?

\- Si se terminaron Plaga – respondió Adrien con voz suave sin dejar de mirar era flor

\- Entonces ¿Qué…?

\- No es publicidad... _Esta es para Ladybug_

\- ¿Para Ladybug? – exclamó el kwami - ¿para qué quieres una de esas si ya tienes un…?

\- ¡silencio Plaga! – mandó Adrien mientras ocultaba entre su ropa la flor que aún conservaba al escuchar a sus compañeros acercándose

Entre ellos, sobresalía la voz de Kim quien hablaba efusivamente de una nueva atracción temporal en la ciudad

\- ¿un túnel? ¿de qué estás hablando? – preguntó Marinette

\- ¿no estas enterada de que Edith Hardwike llegó a la ciudad hace unos días?

Marinette se encogió de hombros ¿Qué si lo sabía? Su habitación no era más que desorden viviente desde que intentaba sin éxito encontrar las entradas que recibió de parte de la directora de cine

\- ¡Por favor! – exclamó Nino – Es una famosa directora de cine ¡todos saben que está en la ciudad!

\- Y parece que a fin de dar publicidad a su nueva película – añadía Kim - hoy y solo hoy habrá un misterioso túnel para cruzar por el Sena ¿quieres escuchar lo mejor? Serán los protagonistas de dicha película quienes lo van a inaugurar

\- ¡Espera, espera! – dijo Nino emocionado – ¿tratas de decir que podremos verlos de cerca?

\- ¡fue lo que dije!

\- ¿y cuando es eso?

\- Según mis cálculos – dijo Max – dicha inauguración comenzara en… 5 minutos

\- ¡¿y que rayos seguimos haciendo aquí?!

.

.

Mientras tanto

En una zona de Paris que ahora estaba bien custodiada, efectivamente se había creado, usando el ya famoso Túnel del Alma, un nuevo y temporal atractivo para el público. Consistía en un romántico paseo por el Sena para los enamorados que ese día compartieran la ansiada rosa roja

Habían hecho un gran trabajo y lo seguiría siendo de no ser por…

\- ¡Edith! – exclamó el productor de la película - ¿Qué significa esto? ¡faltan menos de cinco minutos para la inauguración! ¿Dónde están?

\- Yo… ¡Están en camino! ¡se lo aseguro!

\- ¡si no están aquí en cinco minutos…!

\- ¡Lo se!... ¡Yo me haré cargo! – la ajetreada y joven directora busco en su móvil del número de al menos uno de ellos e inició una llamada sin éxito ¿Dónde están?

.

.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto…

Una chica de menos de unos dieciocho, cabello castaño y esbelta figura corría apurada hacia la salida. Su vuelo se había retrasado demasiado y ahora rogaba por encontrar un taxi sin mucho problema… o tendría problemas peores

Su carrera era tal que no se percató de que un chico, al menos de su misma edad y un poco más alto que ella y que también arrastraba una maleta se tropezaba y chocando con ella ambos terminaron en el suelo

\- Lo siento yo…

\- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Qué no tienes ojos?! - exclamó la chica furiosa

\- ¿y tú sí? – respondió el chico - ¡También pudiste evitar la caída!

\- ¡fuiste TU quien se estrelló contra mí!... ¡claro!

\- ¡ni que lo hubiera hecho a propósito! – respondió el chico al notar el tono que ella había usado

\- ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! - respondió

\- ¡Y si tienes tanta prisa! ¿Qué haces aquí discutiendo conmigo?

\- ¡Lo mismo digo! – concluyó la chica retomando sus cosas al igual que su carrera a la parada de taxis

.

.

\- Hemos esperado suficiente Edith – dijo el productor - ¡no me importa de quien sea la culpa! Esto es parte de la promoción de nuestra película… Yo necesito a una "pareja de enamorados" para la inauguración ¡y la tendré!

\- Pero señor… ¿A qué se refiere…?

\- ¡tú! Claro ¿tienes novio no?... Si no tengo a la pareja protagónica entonces que sea la directora de la película quien muestre algo de romance por aquí

\- ¡Pero señor…!

\- ¡ya dije!

La directora suspiró resignada. No quería hacerlo, pero le habían dado una gran oportunidad al elegirla para dirigir dicha película, no podía arriesgarse y perderla pero por otro lado…

Si bien era cierto que si estaba saliendo con alguien, nada de eso estaba en los planes… Pero decidió que se arriesgaría. Tomó su celular de nuevo - ¿ _Sensei_ Lawrence? – Dijo cuando él respondió - ¿Harías algo por mí?

.

.

Los escasos minutos que aún quedaban se pasaron volando, el grupo de amigos que había salido disparado del colegió suspiraron de alivio al ver que aún no cortaban el listón del túnel

\- Vaya ¿así que ese es el famoso túnel?

\- ¡se ve tan romántico! – exclamó Rosita

\- Si, demasiado… no contábamos con eso ¿ya vieron? – dijo Alya señalando el letrero que indicaba que a dicho atractivo únicamente podían entrar parejas

Efectivamente, ese era el único requisito que exigía el paseo para que pudieran disfrutar de él, y fieles a dichas reglas ya habían varias parejas de enamorados haciendo filas, así como varios medios de comunicación para cubrir dicho evento

El productor de la película comenzó mirando hacia las cámaras con unas llegadoras palabras en relación a lo romántica que es la ciudad de Paris, el porqué de haber sido elegida para filmar su película y como se unían a sus tradiciones con esa pequeña aportación que era el Túnel

\- Y para cortar el listón inaugural – decía el productor mientras se acercaba a la entrada del túnel – Tenemos por supuesto a toda una pareja de enamorados… Nuestra directora Edith Hardwike – decía mientras la señalaba con un gesto

La aludida sonrió a las cámaras mientras buscaba con la mirada a su acompañante y dio un suspiro de alivio cuando lo vio aparecer ante la multitud

\- Y nada menos que uno de los mejores instructores de artes marciales en la ciudad, el Sensei Joyce Lawrence

Ambos recibieron un fuerte aplauso, Edith le tomó la mano y posaron para las cámaras mientras cortaban el listón. Todo estaba saliendo bien a pesar de que ella bien sabía que ese hombre era el menos romántico de Paris, tal era el caso que había acudido al evento vistiendo su tradicional traje de combate… Pero había ido, y a ella le alegraba pensar que incluso él estaba tomando parte de la nueva tradición

\- Muy bien Edith – susurro el productor a la directora – ahora, solo finjan que casualmente tu chico eligió este momento para hacerte entrega de la dichosa rosa ¡Y seremos un éxito!... ¡asegúrate de que las cámaras los capten!

La directora dio un suspiro y acercó a su acompañante - ¿Joyce?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Gracias por venir – dijo casualmente, sin embargo el parecía desinteresado en lo que pasaba – ehh… ¿no tienes… ya sabes, algo que quieras decirme?

\- En realidad… si – respondió el, haciendo de inmediato que a ella le brillaran los ojos – Edith… ¿de qué va todo esto?

Y el brillo de sus ojos se esfumó - ¿qué?... Tu… ¿no sabes qué día es hoy?

El sensei palideció – Es… ¿estamos de aniversario? O… ¿es…? – de pronto fue silenciado por una fuerte cachetada que recibió por parte de su novia

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- ¡¿De verdad no tienes idea de que día es hoy?!... ¡Tampoco! – su voz se fue apagando conforme sentía un nudo en su garganta al ver a su alrededor a todas las parejas que entraban al túnel después de haber compartido una rosa roja – Tampoco pensabas darme… darme una… yo… yo pensé… que tonta

\- ¿Edith? – murmuró el sensei al ver el estado en que su chica estaba

\- ¡Edith! – llamó el productor - ¿Dónde están tus actores protagónicos?... ¡mínimo deberías hacer que aparezcan!

\- ¡oiga! ¡no le hable así! – reclamó el sensei Lawrence

\- ¡tú no te metas!... ¡Edith!... No me importa si no se acordaron de ti en esta fecha ¡es lo que menos me importa si no recibiste nada como las demás! ¡solo muévete!

\- Edith – decía Joyce – escucha yo… si todo esto es por una estúpida flor, ¡digo! Si en verdad quieres una supongo que podría…

\- ¡BASTA! – exclamó ella – ya vete de aquí

\- Pero…

\- ¡Vete ahora! – exclamó ella dándole la espalda mientras sentía que sus ojos se humedecían. En un intento de que nadie la mirara en ese estado, comenzó a adentrarse en el túnel ¡Y todo fue peor! Ver pasar una a una a las parejas de enamorados en plan romántico no le ayudaba en nada

Mucho menos se percató de que una mariposa negra la asechaba… Solo fue consiente de ella cuando una voz resonó en su mente

" _ **Damn Love**_ **Soy Hawk Moth…"**

.

.

\- Vaya, pobrecilla – decía Alya, quien como todos, había presenciado la escena

\- Lo sé – respondió Marinette, imaginaba como se sentía, pues siendo Ladybug se había percatado de que ella realmente estaba enamorada del Sensei…

\- Pero él… creo que en verdad se siente culpable – decía Adrien mirando a lo lejos el sentimiento abatido en el rostro de su ex maestro

\- Ojala puedan arreglarse – añadió Marinette

Antes de que algo más pudiera pasar, un fuerte y ensordecedor estruendo se escuchó en el interior del túnel. Todos los presentes de inmediato se giraron a ver de qué se trataba

Una extraña niebla comenzaba a emerger de dicho túnel y una oscura silueta emergía de entre ella

\- ¡Todas estas tonterías de "Volver a amar como antes"! – decía su voz - ¿Cuántas nos lo hemos creído?... ¡Todo por esta estúpida celebración! ¡Muchos hoy ya se han jurado amor inquebrantable a través de una estúpida rosa! ¡¿pero qué tan cierto es eso?!

\- ¿Edith? – murmuró el sensei Lawrence al reconocerla a pesar de su apariencia akumatizada

\- ¡Ya no soy Edith!... ¡Ahora soy _Damn Love!_ ¡Y desafío a todos ustedes, par de enamorados! ¡A probar la fuerza de su amor!... ¡y terminen de una vez! ¡antes de que les rompan el corazón como a mí! – Con un solo movimiento de sus manos, el romántico paseo del túnel se convirtió algo semejante a una película de terror más que de romance - ¡y tu…! – dijo señalando al Sensei – serás el primero en entrar

 _Damn Love_ comenzó a lanzar ataques con sus manos queriendo dañar al que fue su novio, pero este, aprovechaba sus habilidades en el arte marcial para esquivarlos, haciendo rabiar a la akumatizada quien desesperada, lanzó su ataque al cielo invadiendo toda la ciudad

Como por arte de magia, miles de parejas aparecieron dentro del túnel

\- ¡Prepárense! ¡Una vez dentro del túnel! ¡Ninguno sobrevivirá! ¡pues yo ahora, maldigo su amor!

.

Demás está decir que las personas que se hallaban alrededor del lugar comenzaron a correr a fin de salvarse de esos ataques, no obstante, parecía que solo quienes ese día no estuvieran en pareja estaban fuera de peligro, pues el túnel seguía manteniendo su único requisito: Solo parejas podían entrar

\- Alentador el nuevo slogan – murmuró Kim señalando el nuevo letrero "promocional" del túnel donde se leía:

" _ **Mientras más fuerte sea el amor que se profesan**_

 _ **Peor será la forma en que se rompa su corazón"**_

" _ **Ningún amor sobrevivirá"**_

" _ **Garantizamos que te abandonan"**_

\- Nadie en sus cabales entraría ahí voluntariamente – respondió Nino - ¡oigan! ¿A dónde van? – gritó al ver que de pronto Marinette y Adrien se habían apartado del grupo y huían a diferentes direcciones

\- ¡Por algo de ayuda! – respondieron al unísono

\- ¿Adrien? – exclamó a lo lejos una voz familiar, que hizo que el aludido se encogiera de hombros - ¡Adrien espera!

Marinette aprovechó la distracción y se alejó del lugar mientras Adrien era atrapado por su antiguo maestro

\- ¿Sensei Lawrence? Usted ¿se acuerda de mí?

\- ¡Claro que te recuerdo! A veces no prestó atención a algunas cosas pero… ¡olvídalo! – añadió, después de todo, lo que estaba pasando en parte se debía a su falta de atención - ¿Cómo no iba a recordar a mi mejor estudiante? Tampoco olvido que abandonaste las lecciones

Adrien por su parte suspiró, deseando haber pasado desapercibido, ahora le sería complicado transformarse

.

.

Por fin, el sensei Lawrence desapareció de la escena sin haber sido tocado por ninguno de los ataques de su novia akumatizada. Adrien respiró tranquiló – Ahora si – susurró a su kwami – Plaga ¡Las…!

\- ¡¿Están todos bien?!

Adrien se paralizó al escuchar la voz de su amada compañera. Discretamente se giró para ver que ella conversaba con sus compañeros de clase para obtener información sobre el akuma

\- ¿Qué esperas? – susurró Plaga – No nos están mirando… ¿no ibas a transformarte?

\- Si pero… - susurró Adrien mirando de reojo a la heroína y dándole una rápida ojeada a la flor que había conservado

\- ¡¿no?! ¿va a dársela _Adrien_?

El modelo no pudo responder, los gritos de terror provenientes del interior del túnel no se lo permitieron

\- De acuerdo – dijo Ladybug después de haber escuchado a los chicos – Ustedes salgan de aquí, aléjense lo suficiente para no correr peligro

 _\- Bogaboo_ tiene razón – dijo la voz de su compañero recién haciendo aparición

\- ¡Chat Noir! - exclamó LAdybug con una sonrisa al saludarlo

Chat Noir correspondió a su sonrisa e intercambiaron miradas por algunos segundos disimulando que estaban por sonrojarse – Los expertos nos haremos cargo - añadió Chat sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella - _Hola_ \- le susurró en secreto. Ella solo siguió sonriendo, como si por ese momento ambos ignoraran al resto de la gente que los rodeaba

\- ¡Me encantará ver eso! – dijo la escandalosa voz de Queen bee irrumpiendo en el momento

\- Me cuesta decirlo Ladybug – dijo Rena Rouge también haciendo su aparición – pero tiene razón… lamentó decirte que si es lo que quieres, no podrás entrar al túnel

\- Ya lo hemos intentado – dijo la Abeja Reina – y es como si tuviera una barrera invisible que te impide entrar… solo al menos... Por cierto – dijo acercándose al chico súper héroe y se recostaba en su hombro – a mí también me encantan las rosas… ¿te lo había dicho? G _atito_

Ladybug se tensó de inmediato e intentó seguir sonriendo a fin de disimular la mueca de disgusto que quería esbozar mientras apretaba sus puños...

Chat Noir rió algo nervioso mientras se la quitaba de encima con la mayor caballerosidad que pudo – Será mejor ponernos en marcha – dijo Chat al tiempo que se alejaba de ella - para que mi Lady capture su akuma

\- Por cierto - volvió a decir Queen bee - ¿que fue lo que puso a esa mujer tan furiosa?

\- No recibir ninguna flor este día

\- Vaya que no todos son unos _purrfectos_ caballeros... - dijo Queen bee volviendo a apoyarse en el hombro de Chat Noir quien sin querer soltó una risita por su broma - por cierto... No traes ninguna contigo

\- Es cierto Chat Noir - dijo Rena - ¿qué? ¿también te olvidaste de nosotras?

Aunque Ladybug tambien reparó en que ellas tenían razón, Chat Noir no llevaba ninguna rosa consigo ¿qué significaba? No pudo pensar mucho en eso pues ahora si que esbozaba no solo una mueca, sino que incluso hacia gestos parecidos a los que hizo cuando apareció Volpina al ver no solo a la Reina sino a su otra compañera en tanta confianza con el.. Fue un alivió que, siempre como todo un caballero Chat Noir pronto se alejara de ellas con el pretexto de investigar más sobre el túnel... No es que le molestara mucho... se repetía

\- ¡Auch! – Exclamó al sentir que efectivamente había una barrera invisible - ¿qué? ¡¿Enserio?! ¡No puede ser! – añadió mientras retrocedía un par de pasos para luego avanzar como si buscara derribar dicho muro

Ladybug no pudo evitar reírse disimuladamente mientras veía de lejos las acciones de su compañero ¿de verdad creía que la iba a desaparecer así como así?

\- Y… ¿por qué no entráis juntos?- preguntó Rena Rouge habiendo notado la forma en que lo miraba y sonreía

Sin embargo, Ladybug se puso seria de inmediato - ¿qué? ¿De que estas hablando? Yo no sé qué…

\- El túnel… Si solo pueden entrar parejas, me parece que son los más indicados

 _\- Siiii_ – titubeo Ladybug percatándose del insinuante tono de su compañera – Yo preferiría encontrar otro método para capturar el akuma

\- A mí me parece el método más adecuado – respondió Rena – Pienso que el túnel si les permitiría entrar, después de todo… es obvio que se traen algo…

Ladybug volvió a tensarse de inmediato pero esta vez con cierto nerviosismo - ¿Qué? Claro que no… él solo es mi compañero… _Compañero_ – resaltó la heroína ante la mirada de su amiga

\- Claro… y lo de hace un momento con la Reina no te ha molestado… ¡Por favor Ladybug!

\- ¿por favor, qué? – respondió ella desviando la mirada

\- ¡Todos hemos visto como son cuando están juntos!... Incluso durante sus peleas… él se mueve, tú te mueves, ¡tan coordinados como magnetos!

\- Bueno eso no es…

\- ¡Incluso Queen bee lo dijo en la entrevista que sé que no viste! – aquello efectivamente sorprendió a la heroína – Si, aunque no lo creas… Es como si ustedes compartieran el mismo pensamiento… Hay _algo especial_ cuando están juntos… cuando hablan es como si fuera un momento privado solo de ustedes, una complicidad en la que nadie puede participar

Queen bee las escuchaba disimuladamente a unos pasos de distancia. Era cierto aquello y lo había descubierto a pesar de tener poco tiempo en el equipo… Aquella vez que se atrevió a interrumpirles cuando ellos dos se disponían a patrullar juntos, en verdad parecían tener una complicidad incomparable con otros que se conocen de toda una vida y no llegan a tenerla… ¿y Ladybug en verdad no lo creía? ¿O solo pretendía ocultarlo?

Tan solo unos momentos atrás parecían estarse coqueteando solo con sus miradas... hubieran seguido si ellas no aparecen!

\- Creo que los fans están exagerando – dijo Ladybug

\- Pero él… es bastante lindo – dijo Rena Rouge con picardía en la mirada mientras señalaba de lejos a su compañero de batallas - ¿no crees?

\- Ahh… yo…

\- ¡Vamos Ladybug! – dijo Queen bee uniéndose a su charla, y ponía una de sus manos en su hombro - ¿acaso no es un chico guapísimo?

\- ¿O en tanto tiempo no lo has notado? – añadió Rena imitando la postura de la otra chica

\- ¿Quién no lo notaría? – decía la chica rubia - ¡digo! ¿Quién no notaría esos ojos verdes? ¡Esa sonrisa!

\- ¡y su cabello! O su…

\- De acuerdo ¡basta! – dijo Ladybug sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar su mente… _no es que algún pensamiento la hubiera aturdido_ se dijo a sí misma y devolvió la vista a su compañero – Será mejor que lo detenga antes de que se disloque los hombros

\- Pero si insistes Chat Noir y yo podríamos entrar juntos al túnel – sugirió Queen bee causando que la chica de nuevo se tensara mientras seguía caminando

\- Ladybug… temo decirte que este túnel es imposible – dijo Chat Noir - ¿Cataclismo? – sugirió levantando su mano

-No… podríamos necesitarlo después… Además hay personas dentro… ¡Debe haber alguna otra manera de encontrar a la víctima del akuma!

\- Si ¿pero cuál? – añadió el chico superhéroe

Ambos observaban desde afuera el túnel intentando encontrar alguna de forma de capturar el akuma, por lo que ninguno de los se percató de que sus nuevas compañeras estaban justo detrás de ellos a escasa distancia y entonces…

\- ¡Ahhh!

Exclamaron los dos al sentir un fuerte empujón que los hizo atravesar la barrera del túnel y caer dentro directo en el suelo

\- ¡Oigan! ¿Qué se traen?

Ladybug le hizo señas de que guardará silenció a su compañero al percatarse de que ahora estaban dentro del túnel. Sin hacer ruido se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a inspeccionar sin adentrarse demasiado, de hecho no se alejaron de la salida

\- Ella debe estar aquí dentro – dijo Ladybug en voz baja

\- Si pero – respondió Chat Noir observando lo profundo y oscuro _y escalofriante_ que era el túnel, en realidad no era un paseo que alguien quisiera tomar, ni siquiera un superhéroe - ¿Cómo encontrarla sin tener que…?... ¿escuchas eso? – murmuró al oír un sonido semejante al que haría un derrumbe

\- Si – dijo ella - ¿Dónde crees que…? ¡oigan! – exclamó al ver a nada menos que a Rena Rouge dando un "casual" y "accidental" golpe a los muros que enmarcaban la entrada ocasionando un derrumbe de los mismos… impidiendo la salida

\- ¡Esperen! – exclamaron los dos corriendo hacia la entrada en un afán de no quedar atrapados pero fue muy tarde… - ¡oigan!

\- Lo siento – dijo Rena Rouge desde afuera, aunque su voz no era precisamente de culpabilidad – No se preocupen, los sacaremos de ahí… ¡algún día!

.

.

En lo más profundo del túnel, una chica de cabello castaño caminaba sola y claramente atemorizada – No sé cómo me metí en esto – se lamentaba – Pensé que llegaría más rápido ¡pero nunca imagine esto!

Su andar era lento mientras observaba a su alrededor cuando de pronto chocó contra algo… o alguien - ¡ahh! – gritó de terror hasta percatarse de quien había sido - ¿Tu? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

.

.

Un sin número de gritos de terror se escuchaban desde la entrada del túnel, donde aún permanecía el dúo de héroes, considerando alguna otra posibilidad que no fuera cruzar por ese lugar… hasta que se percataron de que no tenían otra opción

Ambos se miraron de reojo antes de tomar un profundo respiró y comenzar su recorrido

No sin antes ver la última advertencia que daba el túnel

" _ **Mientras más fuerte sea su confianza**_

… _**Más grande será su tormento"**_

* * *

N/A: ¿Les gusta? Bueno, no olviden dejarme un review y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo ¿como creen que la pasen hay dentro? Parece que Alya/Rena ya se cobro la jugadita que Ladybug le había hecho en Animan

Antes de despedirme, como bien saben estamos a unas horas de Troublemaker (oigo su nombre y tiemblo) y por ello permitanme hacerles una promesa, y si lo ven necesario, después de ver el capítulo ¡recuerden mela!

Pase lo que pase en este esperado episodio, prometo no dejar inconclusa esta historia y mucho menos dejar de publicar el final de la trilogía de fics de la que ya les he hablado... lo digo por que ya me paso algo parecido con Glaciator!

En fin, disfrutemos el próximo episodio y nos leemos pronto!

PD: en cuanto a esta historia, creó que se entendió bien de que va la trama ¿no?... ¿Ladybug recibirá una rosa? ¿de que color será? ¿sobrevivirán al túnel? ¿qué pasara? También les recuerdo, el asunto de la película y las famosas entradas no se ha olvidado

.

Xcierto ¿alguno de ustedes recuerda/ leyó mi fic de Mi favorito? bueno, ese trataba de chicas obsequiando chocolate a su chico favorito y algunos me preguntaron si a los chicos no les tocaría, bueno digamos que en este fic, ya llegó el turno de los chicos pero con flores y solo pueden obsequiar UNA de color rojo ¿si?


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Y sobreviví a** _Troublemaker..._ **al final no fue necesaria la promesa de la semana pasada, ¡al contrario! después de verlo termine con mas inspiración que antes... y es que, ¿quien no gritó con eso de** _"La chica de mis sueños_ **"? Todavía lo escuchó y me pone a temblar, me toco verlo de madrugada y no se como no desperté a alguien con los gritos de Fangirl en esa escena... En fin, me retrace un poquito con este capítulo pero creo que valio la pena... era muy importante este capítulo... Espero les guste**

 **¿saben? Me di cuenta que el capítulo anterior no tuvo mucho LadyNoir... supongo que con este me desquite ;)**

 **Seguimos!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

En el túnel reinaba la oscuridad y todo el tiempo existía la sensación de estar siendo observado por alguien. Esto, después de semejantes advertencias era lógico que el dúo de héroes procurara mantenerse alerta todo el tiempo

Ambos avanzaban despacio, mirando a su alrededor esperando ser atacados de la peor manera, pero no ocurría…

\- Mi lady, empiezo a creer que este lugar no es lo que parecía… - y como si de una invocación se hubiera tratado, el héroe no terminaba de hablar cuando un fuerte y escalofriante grito fue escuchado en la profundidad del túnel

 _ **¡Ahhhhh!**_

\- Hablaste muy rápido – respondió Ladybug dándole la espalda para mirar en todas las direcciones posibles – prepárate, pueden venir por nosotros

Chat imitó su postura. Ambos se dieron la espalda un momento pero al ver que nada más ocurría el chico bajo la guardia. Él estaba por continuar con el camino cuando sintió el toque de una mano en su hombro. De inmediato se giró hacia su compañera, ella le miro esperando dijera algo - ¿Me tocaste el hombro?

\- No – respondió ella

\- Claro que si – dijo él

Ella le miro sería un momento – Chat, no es momento para eso… sigamos – respondió ella empezando a caminar de nuevo, él intento ignorar lo ocurrido y la siguió

Avanzaron un poco más y en medio de la oscuridad del túnel, de pronto la chica tuvo la sensación de que el lugar se hacía todavía más escalofriante… La verdad cuando comenzaron a adentrarse al túnel no tenía idea de que esperar, y ahora no sabía si era por la broma que Chat intento hacerle o en realidad el ambiente de pronto se había tornado como sacado de una película de suspenso… algo en ese lugar de repente la estremeció

Intentó apartar eso de su mente y continuar cuando de pronto sintió que su tobillo era atrapado por algo. No pudo negar que su piel se erizo al instante y sin querer mirar que era lo que la sujetaba simplemente tiró con fuerza a fin de soltarse, tambaleándose unos pasos en el proceso

Su respiración había quedado agitada pero intentaba disimular, sin embargo al girarse para buscar a su compañero se topó con un pequeño resplandor en la pared del túnel que poco a poco fue cobrando forma de una silueta masculina

" _Mi amada me abandono aquí hace unos momentos"_

\- ¡Ah! – exclamó Ladybug

Y al hacerlo, como por arte de magia, desapareció. Sin embargo su respiración permanecía agitada - ¿viste eso?... ¿Chat? – no hubo respuesta. La chica comenzó a ver a su alrededor para comprobar que su compañero no estaba con ella y al instante se alarmó - ¿Chat Noir?

Lentamente la chica comenzó a caminar de espaldas con el corazón agitado a mil y un escalofrió recorrió su columna al chocar contra alguien… ella se paralizó pero comenzó a girarse lentamente mientras con sus ojos intentaba encontrar a su compañero, aunque no viera demasiado con esa oscuridad - ¿ _Chat_ …? – llamó en un susurro

\- ¿ _Sii?_

\- ¡Ahhhh! – exclamó la chica dando un respingo

\- ¿Todo en orden, boga- _BOO_? – añadió con una sonrisita que la chica no entendió

\- Tú… ¡¿No viste nada?! – reclamó aun con la respiración agitada

\- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó el con total tranquilidad

\- Había… justo ahí – decía ella señalando el lugar donde había visto la silueta - ¡dijo que lo abandonaron y…! ¡Y desapareció!... Yo… ¡¿No lo viste?!... ¡¿No has visto nada?! – añadió al verlo tan tranquilo

El chico se cruzó de brazos – No… La verdad es que he visto películas de terror con mejores efectos – decía mirando el túnel a su alrededor, entonces una pícara sonrisa apareció en su rostro – Pero, ya sabes, si estas asustada por este lugar ¡eres libre de abrazarme cuanto quieras!... ¿mi lady? – añadió al no recibir respuesta, la buscó con la mirada y la encontró recostada contra la pared del túnel con la mirada al suelo, la respiración agitada y sus brazos rodeándose a si misma como si de verdad estuviera… Chat Noir se puso serió de inmediato, aunque no lo hubiera creído si se lo hubieran dicho - ¿lo estás?

\- No… no se dan las películas de terror – dijo ella sin atreverse a verle a los ojos, conservando su postura, la verdad intentaba disimular lo mejor posible, " _Ladybug_ " no podía temer a los fantasmas o algo parecido… lo peor en ese momento era la idea de recorrer el túnel completo

\- Lo siento – dijo su compañero interrumpiendo sus pensamientos al tiempo que extendía su mano hacia ella… Como había hecho cuando enfrentaron a _Glaciator_ , ofreciéndole su agarre – Hazlo… no te diré nada ¡palabra de gato!... Confía en mi – añadió con un guiño al ver su vacilación

Por fin, y para sorpresa del chico, Ladybug acepto tomarle de la mano. La mirada de él evidenció sorpresa, la chica le sonrió a fin de agradecérselo, él le devolvió la sonrisa - ¿seguimos? – el asintió

No pasó mucho rato para que un segundo y escalofriante grito fuera escuchado. El agarre de Ladybug de inmediato se apretó sobre la mano de su compañero e instintivamente se acercó un poco más a el

El chico se limitó a sonreírle cuando ella le miro de reojo para ver su reacción – Qué fortuna que la próxima película por estrenarse no es de terror… ¿no crees? – dijo para aligerar un poco el ambiente

Y lo logro pues ella le devolvió la sonrisa con cierta picardía en los ojos - ¿seguro?... No tendrás pretexto para tomarme la mano en la sala de cine

La sonrisa de él se tornó coqueta – Siempre hay otros pretextos, mi lady

Ella desvió un poco la vista de los ojos verdes de su compañero, estaba por añadirle algo cuando otro grito de terror de escucho y esta vez mucho más cerca

Ambos se pusieron alerta de nuevo pero siguieron avanzando, y otro grito perturbo el silencio

\- Me preguntó que les ocurrirá – murmuró Chat Noir

Ella estuvo de acuerdo – Aun no hemos visto el verdadero poder de este túnel… será mejor seguir… no bajes la guardia – el asintió

\- Una lástima por todos los que acabaron aquí dentro – añadió Chat Noir mientras caminaban – Bueno… la mayoría de ellos… Seguro que este día no les resulto lo que planeaban

\- ¿Y quién es la excepción? – preguntó Ladybug al notar la distinción que su compañero hizo, al decir _la mayoría de ellos_

\- Yo… bueno – decía mientras pasaba su mano libre por su alborotado cabello rubio – no todos tuvieron mi buena suerte

\- ¿Consideras buena suerte estar aquí adentro?

\- Bueno, es el último lugar que yo hubiera elegido para una cita pero…

Ella disimuló una sonrisita, esa frase por parte de él no podía faltar _¿cierto?_ – Chat… no estamos en una cita ahora mismo

\- Lo se… te lo he dicho, es el último lugar que hubiera elegido pero…

\- ¿Pero…?

\- Pero de otra forma no estuviera ahora contigo… No te traería ahora de la mano y…

 _\- Chat –_ susurró como pudo queriendo impedir que sus mejillas se sonrojaran… ¿siempre tenía que decir una frase como esa que la dejara sin habla? ¿Enserio?

\- Y eso si es una suerte – concluyó el chico

\- Esa es la causa ¿no?... – añadió Ladybug queriendo desviar un poco la conversación - La directora Hardwike quiere arruinar también el día de los demás por…

\- Qué considera que arruinaron el suyo – complemento Chat Noir – De verdad que debió afectarle el que el sensei Lawrence no pareciera enterado del asunto de las flores

" _No pareciera enterado del asunto de las flores"_ resaltó Ladybug entre las palabras de su compañero, recordando sin querer los comentarios de sus compañeras para con ese chico, el no llevaba ninguna consigo… pero…- Entonces – dijo ella con cierta vacilación – tu… tu no…

\- ¿Si?

\- Olvídalo – añadió ella sin percatarse de la forma en que su compañero la miro, como si se estuviera guardando un secreto

\- Sigue pareciéndome increíble que esos dos salgan juntos – comentó el chico superhéroe - te aseguro que el sensei Lawrence es el sujeto menos romántico de la ciudad

\- Eso creí, después de todo no hace mucho enfrentamos su versión akumatizada, y hoy apareció usando el traje de combate, en cambio ella…

\- ¡lo sé!... estoy seguro que sabes que se distingue entre los directores cinematográficos por crear escenas románticas

\- Totalmente opuestos ¿no? – exclamó Ladybug - Y aun si, el uno para el otro

\- Si – concordó Chat Noir para luego añadir en tono casual - Como creación y destrucción

Ladybug se quedó sin habla un momento, ¿Cómo es que seguía tomándola desprevenida? - ¿No dejaras de hacer eso, cierto?

\- No – respondió sin dudarlo

Ella se rió un poco - Sigamos…

El recorrido continuó más o menos normal. Los gritos que antes se escuchaban lejanos ahora estaban cada vez más y más cerca. Ambos héroes no sabían que sería, pero sabían que algo duro se les aproximaba

Conforme avanzaron, el sonido de agua corriendo se hacía más evidente – Parece que el camino está por acabarse – dijo Chat Noir

\- ¿viste algo? – preguntó Ladybug recordando que su compañero tenía visión nocturna

\- El paseo originalmente cruzaba el Sena ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿y eso significa?

No fue necesario que el chico respondiera, unos pasos más y ambos se encontraron frente al rio mencionado, y casualmente un buen número de botes de estilo salvavidas estaban a su disposición para cruzarlo. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, y estaban por decirse algo cuando escucharon unas pisadas a sus espaldas

Ambos chicos se ocultaron de la vista de quien sea que fuese, y enseguida vieron aparecer a otra de las parejas que había quedado atrapada en el túnel

 _Estoy asustada_ – dijo la chica que se aferraba fuertemente al brazo de su acompañante

 _No te preocupes, hasta ahora ningún fantasma ha matado mi amor por ti_ – le respondió el

Con esa promesa, ambos abordaron uno de los botes y comenzaron a alejarse de la orilla

\- Bien – dijo Chat Noir saliendo de su escondite - ¿seguimos?

\- ¡Espera! – le detuvo Ladybug de un brazo – Algo no me agrada – añadió tomando su yoyo y activando la cámara para hacer zoom, a fin de ver lo que ocurría donde el rió comenzaba a perderse de su vista

Ladybug dejó caer los hombros al no distinguir nada - ¿ves algo? – preguntó pasándole el yoyo a su compañero, el único que podía ver en esa oscuridad

\- Si – respondió

\- ¿Qué? – pidió ella al ver que él no decía nada más, entonces se giró hacia ella

\- En unos momentos lo sabrás…

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el bote que abordó la pareja que acababan de ver comenzó a hundirse

- _ **¿Qué no lo notaron? –**_

Dijo una voz femenina que resonó en el túnel en tono burlón

 _ **Estos botes son solo para una persona… Si uno no abandona el bote, ¡ambos se ahogaran!**_

Y como cosa adrede, dicho bote cada vez se llenaba más y más

\- ¡tenemos que hacer algo! – dijo Ladybug

\- ¡espera! – dijo Chat Noir – no son los únicos - dijo mostrándole la cámara de su yoyo

Probablemente todas las parejas que seguían dentro del túnel eran visibles cruzando el rio y en la misma situación que la pareja que veían frente a ellos

 _¡Yo no sé nadar!_ – exclamó la chica

 _¡No estarás insinuando que salga del bote! –_ le respondió el chico

 _¡Si no lo haces Yo me ahogaré!_

 _¿Y no juramos que no nos separaríamos pasara lo que pasara? – preguntó el chico_

 _¡Qué te salgas! –_ exclamó ella

El chico puso una expresión de espanto, y enseguida cayó al agua yendo hasta lo más profundo del rio. La chica por un momento quedó tranquila hasta que un brillo emergió de lo más profundo del agua y poco a poco se fue tornando en una silueta masculina… la del que fue su novio

Ella se estremeció y retrocedió lo más que pudo dentro del bote pero fue inútil

¡ _Juraste ser mi amor por siempre_! – dijo la voz del chico - ¡ _Me traicionaste_!

¡ _Ahhhhhhh!_ – gritó la chica cuando fue arrastrada por el hasta las profundidades del Sena

Y sobre el rio, únicamente quedo flotando el bote, ahora sin ningún pasajero…

\- Bueno… ya sabemos lo que les ocurre – murmuró Chat Noir apenas saliendo del shock de lo que acababan de presenciar

Ahora entendían de lo que hablaban esas advertencias… Ese túnel en verdad era algo de temer

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora?... ¿Ladybug?

La chica apretó los ojos con fuerza, para luego mirar a su compañero – Debemos seguir… Solo así daremos con el akuma

\- ¡Espera, espera! – dijo tomándola por un brazo al ver que se dirigía a los botes - ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- Te dije que debemos continuar… hay que cruzar el rio

\- ¿no estarás pensando en subirte a uno de esos?

Y por fin una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica – Nunca dije que fuéramos a abordar un bote…

.

.

A lo largo del rió se formaba una vasta fila de botes, algunos aún con los dos pasajeros que discutían sobre quien debería abandonarlo y al final corrían el mismo destino que los chicos que vieron los héroes, otros simplemente permanecían en el rio, vacíos como evidencia del destino que habían tenido los que fueron sus pasajeros

\- ¡Lo siento! – exclamó Chat Noir al atravesarse en medio de una pareja para enseguida dar un salto y pasar al siguiente bote donde se apoyó unos segundos y luego de otro impulso, pasar al siguiente

\- ¡Perdón! – dijo Ladybug quien también imitaba a su compañero

\- ¡suerte!

.

.

Con un último salto, ambos aterrizaron en la otra orilla

\- Vaya… muy ingeniosa mi lady – felicitó el chico con la respiración algo agitada

\- ¡Lo sé! – respondió ella también algo agitada

Ambos volvieron a ponerse de pie dispuestos a seguir el trayecto hasta que escucharon unas pisadas aproximándose… Algo extraño pues se suponía que la mayoría ya había quedado atrás

Los héroes se pusieron en guardia al distinguir dos sombras aproximándose hacia ellos esperando ver algún fantasma o alguna clase de ataque contra ellos de parte del túnel, sin embargo…

 _¡No entiendo que estás haciendo aquí!_ – gritaba una voz femenina

 _¿Crees que estoy en este "bello" lugar por mi gusto?_ – le respondió la voz de un chico

Los héroes escuchaban esa discusión conforme los dueños de las voces iban acercándose hasta tenerlos frente a ellos. Una chica pocos años mayor que ellos, cabello castaño y figura esbelta, el chico un poco más alto que ella, con cabello castaño rizado

 _¡Y tenías que toparte conmigo! ¿no?_

 _Lo dices como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito – respondió la voz del chico – Recuerdo que estabas caminando sola e indefensa por el túnel, con tanto miedo_

 _Prefiero ver fantasmas a tener que ir contigo… Solo porque quiero encontrar la salida de este lugar sino…_

 _¿sino que…? –_ añadió el chico en tono retador

 _¡No me desafíes!_

 _¡Qué miedo!_

Tan enfrascados estaban en su discusión que ni siquiera se habían percatado de que el dúo de héroes estaba a escasos pasos de ellos, mirándoles con extrañeza

Ladybug miro de reojo a su compañero haciendo un ademán con sus manos preguntándole que pasaba con esos dos, el chico de traje negro solo levanto los hombros sin entender tampoco

 _Pero que poca educación tienes_ – atacó la chica

 _¡Y tú eres toda una doncella_!

\- ¿Serán fantasmas? – preguntó Ladybug en un susurro a su compañero

\- No, parecen normales… no están hechizados tampoco

\- ¿qué pasa con ellos entonces? – No hacía falta aclarar el por qué los héroes tenían esa expresión de desconcierto. Se suponía que todos los que estaban en el interior del túnel eran parejas de enamorados pero… - Es que esos dos no se ven muy románticos que digamos

\- ¿ _Una extraña manera de amar_? – Sugirió Chat Noir esta vez siendo a él a quien Ladybug miro con desconcierto - ¡Vamos! ¿Si veías anime, no?

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – reclamaron los recién llegados al unísono

\- Que… - titubeo el dúo de héroes - ¡Se ven muy bien juntos!

\- ¡Deben estar bromeando! – exclamaron los dos dándose la espalda

\- Yo no tengo nada que ver con este sujeto – dijo la chica – Y jamás lo tendría ¡no es obvio que ni siquiera simpatizamos!

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Ella no me agrada en absoluto! – Dijo el chico - ¿qué? – añadió ante la forma en que los chicos los miraban

\- Nada… - dijo Chat Noir con una mano en su cabello – Es solo que… Si no tienen nada…

\- ¿Cómo es que están aquí adentro? – preguntó Ladybug

\- ¡Oh! ¡Eso es culpa de este! – dijo la chica señalando al chico a su lado

\- ¿Mía? ¿yo que tuve que ver? – respondió él - ¡No la escuchen!

\- ¡Claro que si! – dijo ella – Verán, yo estaba en el aeropuerto, mi vuelo se había retrasado y tenía que llegar al puente del Alma ¡Pero este! ¡Se tropezó conmigo y…!

\- ¡recuerdo muy bien haberme disculpado! ¡Te dije que no fue a propósito!

\- Y queriendo llegar a tiempo decidí cortar camino recorriendo este lugar entrando por la salida – continuo ella ignorándole – Y después fue que esto se convirtió en el paseo del terror

\- Te refieres a que estabas dentro cuando ocurrió lo del akuma – dijo Ladybug

\- ¡No! Me refiero a que me volvía a encontrar con este tipo

\- ¡lo ven! ¡Ella siempre me está insultando!

\- ¡dije la verdad!

Ladybug y Chat Noir únicamente pudieron observar como una nueva discusión surgía entre esos dos… Sin embargo no contaban con mucho tiempo como para quedarse a verlos, intercambiaron miradas y habiéndose puesto de acuerdo, continuaron con el camino

\- ¡oigan! – dijeron los chicos viendo que los dejaban atrás - ¿A dónde van?

\- A la salida – respondieron

Por un momento la discusión en la que estaban se detuvo y ambos se tornaron serios – Yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes… No saben lo que hay haya

\- Por esta vez le doy la razón – dijo el chico – Por si no lo han notado, nosotros cuatro bien podemos ser los únicos con vida en el túnel

\- ¡Si van haya será su fin! – dijo ella en tono alarmado

\- ¿por qué? – preguntó Chat Noir

\- ¿han visto lo que ocurrió con todas las demás parejas que estaban en el túnel? Si llegan a la salida y aún no han terminado, los atacaran todos juntos hasta lograr que se traicionen uno al otro…

– Por eso estamos dentro - dijo Ladybug

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Chat en tono serio a su compañera

\- ¿Tanto quieres que te traicionen? – preguntó la chica

\- ¡No me refería a eso! – exclamó Ladybug desviando la mirada – Debemos encontrar al akuma es…

\- ¡Espera! – dijo la chica en tono emocionado - ¿Ladybug? ¡Chat Noir! ¿son ustedes? ¡soy una gran admiradora!

\- ¿No los habías reconocido? – reclamó el chico

\- ¡Por muy famoso que sea alguien, es difícil en esta oscuridad! – respondió

\- Si… eso imagine – respondió el chico en un tono ¿orgulloso? – Soy… _Anthony_ – dijo el chico dándole la mano a los héroes – Y como su fan…yo si les había reconocido

\- ¿Es que no puedes dejarme en paz? – reclamó ella para enseguida volver a sonreír – _Alexa_ … un gusto

\- El gusto es nuestro – respondió Chat Noir

\- Y tendrán que disculparnos… pero debemos continuar – dijo Ladybug al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para continuar cuando… - ¡Ahhh!

Los cuatro chicos presentes retrocedieron al tener ante sí una nueva silueta masculina

" _ **Ella dijo que yo era mejor nadador"**_

Los presentes continuaron retrocediendo conforme esa extraña forma les hablaba pero a sus espaldas emergió otra semejante pero esta vez era femenina

" _ **Mi chico desapareció"**_

\- ¡Basta de esto! – dijo el dúo de héroes al tiempo que usaban sus respectivas armas para atacarlos… y al instante se desvanecieron

\- Sigamos – dijo Ladybug con mucha mas decisión siendo seguida por su compañero

Los otros dos chicos los observaron – No se tu – dijo Alexa – pero yo veo conveniente ir junto a ellos

\- Por una vez no estamos en desacuerdo – respondió el chico empezando a seguir a los héroes – Pero más te vale no intentes nada raro

\- ¡Yo debería decir eso! – dijo la chica

.

La salida no quedaba muy lejos, más ninguno de los cuatro parecía percatarse de que estaban siendo observados por una sombra desde la parte superior del túnel

\- Han resultado más complicados de lo que creí – murmuró _Damn Love_ con sus ojos vistos en los héroes

No paso mucho tiempo para que en su rostro apareciera la silueta de una mariposa

" _ **Damn Love… Recuerda que debes conseguirme sus miraculous… Tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor…"**_

\- No te preocupes Hawk Moth – respondió ella – No sobrevivirán a la salida – Tu tendrás sus miraculous… pero antes yo les quitare su lealtad

.

.

\- ¿Es ahí? – preguntó Chat Noir al tener a pocos metros de distancia una especie de puente que quedaba rodeado por nada más que vacío absoluto, al otro extremo, había unos rayos de luz que indicaban efectivamente que era la salida

\- Entonces ¿dicen que apenas pongamos los pies en el puente nos atacaran? – preguntó Ladybug

Los chicos que les acompañaban asintieron. Ladybug miraba pensativa hacia la salida hasta que su rostro se adornó por una sonrisa – Apuesto que _ella_ aparecerá si existe una pareja a la que no venzan los fantasmas

\- Tendría que hacer el trabajo ella misma – respondió Chat Noir - _¿tienes un plan ya, cierto?_ – susurro Chat a la chica al percatarse de la forma en que miraba a sus acompañantes, ella asintió

\- ¿Y de verdad se creen ustedes tan fuertes como para resistir semejante ataque? – preguntó la chica con una ceja levantada

\- Hay lazos muy difíciles de romper – dijo Chat Noir - ¿cierto mi lady?

\- No es que le dé la razón a ella pero si no lo logran, Paris quedaría a merced de esta villana – añadió Anthony - ¿de verdad van arriesgarse?

– Estoy segura de que este plan no va a fallar – dijo Ladybug

\- ¿tanta confianza se tienen? – preguntó la chica con admiración

\- Bueno – dijo Chat Noir – Yo estoy seguro de que mi lady no me traicionaría… le he confiado mi vida

\- Somos muy complicados de vencer, además… estoy segura de mi plan… Por que quienes saldrán haya… serán _ustedes_

¡ ¿QUÉ?!

.

.

\- ¡Debes estar bromeando! – decía Alexa – Por si no lo has notado, este chico y yo podríamos ser cualquier cosa menos un par de… "enamorados"

\- ¡vamos! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? – añadió Chat Noir

\- ¡Mucho! – respondió el chico - ¿no lo ven? ¡Ella no es nada… adorable!

\- ¡Y tú eres insoportable! – exclamó Alexa – Prefiero recorrer todo el túnel hasta la otra salida

\- ¿Sí? Buena suerte con eso – volvió a decir Chat – Tengo que decirles que esa otra salida fue "casualmente" destruida… Además, ni siquiera van a poder cruzar el Sena _"Par de enamorados"_

\- Chicos… entendemos que no… congenien demasiado – dijo Ladybug – Pero… ¿Les importaría ayudar a los superhéroes? – complemento en tono de súplica con ambas manos juntas al frente de ella

Alexa y Anthony se miraron de reojo con desagrado pero con un suspiro de resignación, aceptaron pensando en que después de todo… fingir un poco no debía serles tan complicado

.

.

Los héroes permanecieron ocultos observando como sus acompañantes se dirigían a la salida a regañadientes

\- ¿de verdad esperas que funcione? – preguntó Chat

\- Si… ruega que no se pongan a discutir a medio camino – respondió Ladybug también algo nerviosa

 _¡Psss! –_ llamó Chat Noir al chico, cuando tuvo su atención, volvió a tomarle la mano a Ladybug indicándole que al menos tomara de la mano a la chica para que fuera creíble su actuación

A regañadientes Anthony le obedeció y con la misma actitud ella acepto _._ A pasos lentos, comenzaron a avanzar por el largo puente hasta que efectivamente, no uno sino cientos de dichos "fantasmas" comenzaban a rodearlos, impidiendo su paso

 _ **¡Sueltala!**_

 _ **¡¿Cómo es que aún no han terminado?!**_

 _ **¡Rompan! ¡Rompan!**_

Sorpresivamente varias siluetas femeninas se agruparon alrededor de Alexa y la rodearon con sus brazos mientras las siluetas masculinas hacían lo mismo con Anthony

 _ **¡Suéltense ya!**_

 _ **¡Rompan, Rompan!**_

 _ **¡Rompan o ambos caen al vacío!**_

.

Ladybug y Chat Noir observaban de lejos rogando porque aguantaran solo lo suficiente para hacer aparecer a la akumatizada. Los fantasmas se la ponían cada vez más difíciles cuando repentinamente se detuvieron, seguían apresándoles pero ya no los presionaban

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – murmuró Chat Noir

\- No lo sé, solo han… ¡AHHHHH! – exclamó Ladybug al sentir que de pronto varias manos la rodeaban por la cintura

\- ¡Ladybug! – Su compañero de inmediato afianzó el agarre en su mano y ella también le sujeto con fuerza luchando por soltarse

\- ¡Chat, cuidado!

Sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo cuando el chico de traje negro también se vio rodeado y casi inmóvil

Sus respectivos captores tiraban de ellos intentando romper el agarre de sus manos pero no lo lograban.

 **¡Suéltala!**

Le decían a Chat Noir

 **¡Suéltala!**

\- Basta… no lo hare – respondía el

 **¡Rompan!**

\- Nosotros no salimos – dijo Ladybug entre la lucha

 **¡Ustedes son más "novios" que aquellos dos!**

Contradijeron

 **¡Rompan!**

\- ¡No! – respondió Chat Noir con gran decisión logrando soltar uno de sus brazos - ¡No la voy a traicionar! – En un rápido movimiento logro liberarse por completo y usando su vara hizo desaparecer a los fantasmas que lo apresaban y ayudar a Ladybug

\- ¿estás bien? – le preguntó al verla libre

\- Si – respondió ella con la respiración agitada

Sin embargo, la calma no duro demasiado, una mayor cantidad de sombras espectrales aparecieron de nueva cuenta y comenzaron a atacarlos queriendo apresarlos de nuevo… sin embargo esta vez estaban preparados y comenzaron a luchar de vuelta

Pero los ataques, esta vez no serían únicamente físicos

 _ **¿Por qué das la vida por una chica que nunca va a quererte?**_

Decían a Chat Noir

 _ **¡Mejor abandónala aquí y ahora!**_

\- ¡No voy a hacerlo! ¿no les queda claro? – respondió el héroe mientras seguía luchando

 _ **¡No deberías confiar tanto en él, Ladybug!**_

Decían contra la heroína mientras los ataques físicos no cesaban

 _ **¡Lo has rechazado tantas veces que no es posible que te siga queriendo tanto como dice!**_

Aquello sí que fue un golpe bajo para la heroína quien perdió algo de concentración, al recordar vívidamente la imagen de su compañero en aquel balcón, cuando le planto al enfrentar a _Glaciator_

 _ **¡Déjale ya, o sufrirás!**_

 _ **¡Sufrirás al verle con otra chica Ladybug!**_

¿Y si tenían razón? Ladybug no pudo evitar que esa duda apareciera, ¿Chat Noir la seguía queriendo tanto? Ellas tenían razón, después de todo, ella sí que había lastimado sus sentimientos

 _ **¡Él no te puede querer tanto como dice!**_

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – exclamó Chat Noir buscando con la mirada los ojos de su compañero – Sabes que eso no es cierto – le dijo al mirarla a los ojos

La heroína apretó los ojos queriendo quitarse de la cabeza las ideas que intentaban meterle. Aunque tenía que darles crédito, en verdad sabían cómo atacarla… sin embargo, en su compañero aun no sembraban ni una pisca de duda… y eso era suficiente para confirmarle que era mentira lo que tanto le repetían

Sin embargo, ese breve descuido le costó caro a Chat Noir a quien de nueva cuenta apresaron con fuerza, sosteniendo sus brazos a modo de que no pudiera moverse, y no conformes con eso, le llevaron al borde del puente que conectaba con la salida

\- ¡Chat! – exclamó ella intentando ayudarle, sin embargo le fue imposible pues a ella también le capturaron, solo pudo ver impotente como ponían en peligro la vida de su compañero

 _ **Ladybug nunca va a sentir nada por ti ¿quieres comprobarlo?**_

Decían a Chat Noir mientras lo hacían quedar al borde del abismo

 _ **¡Díselo tu misma Ladybug!**_

 _ **¡Hazlo!**_

 _ **¡Hazlo o no vuelves a verlo!**_

El corazón de la heroína latía con fuerza al ver que era una amenaza completamente real. De nuevo tenía que darles algo de crédito a esos seres… estaban jugando bastante bien… Furiosa observaba la escena, ¡Claro! Si no decía lo que ellos querían vería a su compañero caer ante sus ojos, pero si lo hacía… iba nuevamente a herir sus sentimientos… No podía hacer eso

Chat Noir la miraba directo a los ojos de una forma que ella no supo interpretar… ¿está dispuesto nuevamente a que le rompiera el corazón? Pues ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo,

Pero el tiempo no estaba a su favor, instintivamente miró de reojo a la "pareja" a la que enviaron de carnada y tuvo su respuesta

Con una discreta seña, la indico a s compañero que fijara su mirada en ellos, cuando lo hizo… Supo que compartían el mismo pensar

 _ **Tu tiempo se acaba, Ladybug**_

\- Ladybug – dijo Chat Noir – Yo puedo salir de esto… será mejor que vayas a la salida – le dijo con un guiño que solo ella comprendió

\- ¡Claro que no! – respondió – No te voy a dejar aquí solo

\- ¡¿No me oíste?! – dijo Chat endureciendo un poco su voz - ¡Déjamelos a mí!

\- ¿insinúas que yo no podría contra ellos? – exclamó Ladybug en un tono parecido

\- ¡Intento que estés a salvo! ¿no lo ves?

\- ¡Veo que me estas subestimando Chat!

Funcionó, conforme ellos "discutían" el agarre que ejercían sobre ellos iba debilitándose poco a poco hasta que Ladybug pudo moverse lo suficiente como para soltarse y desvanecer a las sombras que la sostenían. Lo mismo ocurrió con quienes sostenían a Chat Noir, a diferencia de que, cuando se vio libre, efectivamente estuvo a nada de caer por el abismo hasta que sintió que un familiar agarre en una de sus manos… Ladybug le sonrió mientras le ayudaba a subir

\- ¿Te lo creíste? – preguntó Ladybug sin quitar su sonrisa

\- Jamás desconfiaría de ti, mi lady – le dijo con un guiño – _gracias_

\- Gracias… _a ti_

" _ **Admito que han sido muy valientes al haber llegado hasta aquí"**_

Resonó una voz en el túnel

\- ¿Esa es la directora? – preguntó Chat, su compañera asintió pero le indico que siguiera en silencio, preparados para cualquier cosa

" _ **Pero no escaparan tan fácilmente"**_

" _ **Solo será peor"**_

Su voz se desvaneció sin más, los superhéroes estaban expectantes esperando cualquier tipo de ataque pero nada llegaba

\- ¿Qué planeara ahora?... También a ellos los libero – dijo Chat señalando a Alexa y Anthony quienes ya estaban libres también

\- Puede ser cualquier cosa – murmuró Ladybug

\- En lo particular, espero no tener que hablarte en ese tono otra vez mi lady… ¿Qué tal algo de tu encanto?

Ella asintió – Si… es hora… ¡AMULETO ENCANTADO!

Ambos vieron como de costumbre un resplandor rojizo emerger del yoyo de la chica, pero cuando el objeto estaba por caer a sus manos, ambos recibieron un fuerte ataque por parte de los fantasmas que los desestabilizó

\- ¡cuidado! – alertó Chat Noir para que el objeto encantado no cayera en manos erróneas

Sin ver aun de que se trataba, Ladybug avanzó como pudo aun contra los ataques hasta atrapar en sus manos el objeto pero inevitablemente cayendo de rodillas contra el suelo justo frente donde estaba su compañero

Ella permaneció en esa posición mientras su respiración se calmaba – Estuvo cerca – murmuró mientras se calmaba, pero se desconcertó al ver la forma en que su compañero la miraba. Ella frunció el ceño sin comprender, hasta que sintió como su corazón se agitaba al percatarse de cual era el objeto encantado que tenía en sus manos… _Una rosa roja… ¡ROJA!_

Alarmada buscó los ojos de su compañero, al principio hubo desconcierto y sorpresa pero pudo jurar que unos segundos después percibió ese brillo de picardía y coquetería que ella tanto conocía… Intentó decirle algo pero terminó titubeando, ¿Qué le podía decir? La pose en la que estaba hacia parecer que era ella quien le ofrecía la flor a él

" _¡Que rayos!"_ pensaba Ladybug sin evitar sonrojarse

\- Ahhh

\- Te comió la lengua el gato mi lady – soltó Chat Noir en _ese_ tono tan característico

\- Ahh – volvió a titubear Ladybug mientras mentalmente se golpeaba aunque a quien quería golpear en realidad era a su compañero

– La verdad es que me has sorprendido… Sé que la tradición hoy es que el chico regale una rosa a su chica, pero ¿tan atrevida eres, mi lady, que eres tu quien busca conquistarme ofreciéndome un detalle así?

Ella apretó los puños y desvió la vista… era obvio que su compañero no desaprovecharía semejante oportunidad

\- Es…ehh… el… No… ¡no es momento para tus bromas! – dijo con frustración - es… _¿para ellos? –_ añadió mirando a lo lejos al par de "enamorados" - ¡eso es!... ¡chicos! – gritó Ladybug al tiempo que lanzaba la rosa hacia ellos

\- ¿y esto qué? – murmuró Anthony tomando la flor

\- ¡ _Úsenla_! – les dijo Ladybug

Anthony miro a la chica frente a el - ¡jamás!

\- ¡ni que muriera por eso! – respondió ella

Un resplandor aún más potente cegó los ojos de los héroes para segundos después tener ante sus propios ojos a _Damn Love,_ la versión akumizada de la directora Hardwike

\- ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir!... Admito que han sido complicados de vencer

\- Es uno de nuestros tantos talentos – respondió Chat Noir también en tono arrogante

\- A penas comenzamos… - complemento Ladybug

\- ¿eso crees? – le dijo la villana – Mientras más fuerte es la confianza es peor la decepción, mejor evítenlo… ¡Y entréguenme sus miraculous!

\- ¡Jamás! – respondieron al unísono

\- ¿quieren hacerlo realmente difícil? ¡PUES LO TENDRAN DIFICIL!

 _Damn Love_ dio un fuerte golpe contra el suelo del túnel, al instante este comenzó a temblar y no tardó nada en agrietarse al grado de comenzar a abrirse y amenazarlos con caer a aquel abismo

\- ¡Ah! – exclamó Chat Noir al sentir que caía por una de las grietas

\- ¡Chat, cuidado! – Ladybug de inmediato logro tomar una de sus manos, sin embargo el temblor se hizo aún más fuerte y fue la propia akumizada quien dio un fuerte empujón a Ladybug haciendo que ahora ella quedara colgando, sosteniéndose de una sola mano mientras la otra se negaba a soltar a su compañero

\- ¡Te lo pondré fácil, Ladybug! – dijo Damn Love observándoles a pocos centímetros con una de sus manos sobre la de la heroína amenazando con terminar de empujarlos a los dos – Suelta a Chat Noir y esto se detiene… piensa, no podrás quedarte hay para siempre

Empezaba a hacerse obvio que para Ladybug era cada vez más difícil sostenerse y a la vez sostener a su compañero, pero también era obvio que no pensaba si quiera en acceder pero ¿qué más podían hacer?

 _Hazlo_ – le susurró Chat Noir

Ella le miro como si la hubiera ofendido - ¿qué?

\- Tu amuleto encantado lo arreglara… te juro que no habrá problemas

\- ¡Claro que sí!... te juro que tu si tendrás problemas si sigues con tus bromas – Ladybug sintió la mano de su compañero poco a poco ejercía menos fuerza sobre la de ella - ¡te he dicho que no! – exclamó elevando su voz y siendo ella quien le apretó con mayor fuerza

\- Pero…

\- Ya se cansara – concluyó Ladybug haciendo sonreír a la villana

\- ¿eso crees? – rió ella al tiempo que daba un sutil empujo a la heroína haciendo que su caída fuera más amenazante

.

.

Anthony y Alexa miraron aquello horrorizados, ellos mismos habían dicho que si algo le pasaba al dúo de héroes, Paris quedaría a merced de esa villana

Sin perder más tiempo ambos se miraron a los ojos con seriedad. Ella asintió y él, entendiendo de qué hablaba, no tardó en arrodillarse frente a ella y levantar la rosa que Ladybug les había lanzado

El chico levantó la mirada para buscar los ojos de la chica al tiempo que le extendió la flor, ella la tomó, compartiendo el agarre de la rosa unos momentos y…

\- ¡Noooooooo!

La voz de la villana resonó en el túnel y lo siguiente que vieron fue su silueta abalanzarse sobre ellos

Eso les dio el tiempo suficiente a Ladybug y a Chat Noir para salir del apuro en el que estaban, Ladybug volvió al puente que apenas y seguía en pie y enseguida ayudo a subir a su compañero

\- Ladybug … - comenzó a decir el chico superhéroe

\- ¡que sea más tarde Chat! – respondió ella adivinando lo que diría – Primero hay que ayudar al par de enamorados

\- ¡Oh, también lo notaste!

\- El akuma… - dijo ella mirándola de lejos – ella no trae nada… empiezo a creer… que está en el túnel en si

\- ¿en el túnel?... Eso se arregla con el Cataclismo – sugirió levantando su mano

\- ¡No!... Si lo usas ahora este lugar terminara por derrumbarse y ellos correrían riesgo

\- Entonces lo primero será sacar a esos dos de aquí – concluyó de acuerdo el superhéroe

.

.

Anthony y Alexa vieron venir la silueta de la villana sobre ellos pero de pronto algo la detuvo y la hizo caer al suelo, lo siguiente que sintieron fue un fuerte empujón que los hizo cruzar la barrera de la salida, permitiéndoles ver la luz otra vez al otro lado del túnel

\- ¿qué? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Rena Rouge pues a quien esperaba ver salir era a sus compañeros - ¿Dónde está Ladybug?

\- ¿Y Chat Noir? ¿Dónde están? – reclamó también Queen bee

\- ¡dentro! – respondieron con la respiración agitada y en tono alarmado

\- ¡sería más útil que fueran a ayudarles! – dijo la chica en el mismo tono - ¡O no van a lograrlo!

\- Pero no podemos entrar… respondió la Reina en tono preocupado

\- Parece que están por su cuenta – complemento Rena en el mismo tono

.

.

\- ¡ahora! – gritó Ladybug

Ambos estaban a unos pasos de cruzar la barrera de salida, pero todo se había complicado mucho más, todos los fantasmas que se habían formado a lo largo del túnel estaban sobre ellos además de la propia villana

\- ¡Hazlo ahora!

Era todo o nada… y como siempre iban a arriesgarse

\- ¡CATACLISMO!

.

.

Desde afuera y con la expresión preocupada acrecentándose más y más, Rena Rouge, Queen bee y todos los demás presentes miraron con horror como los muros del túnel iban derrumbándose poco a poco hasta que poco a poco se acercaban a la salida

" _Vamos… Salgan de ahí"_ rogaban las chicas

Tras un fuerte gritó, ambas vieron emerger del túnel a punto de derrumbarse a la villana akumizada y justo cuando la salida estaba por bloquearse vieron con un respiro de alivio, salir a sus compañeros

Ambos tenían la respiración agitada y sin evitarlo se dejaron caer de rodillas contra el suelo para recuperar el aliento… Cuando poco a poco sus corazones fueron calmándose se hicieron consientes de un sencillo pero significativo hecho

Lentamente bajaron sus miradas para ver como sus manos aún se mantenían unidas. Elevaron la mirada de nuevo para mirarse directamente a los ojos sin saber que decirse

Fue el sonido de varios aplausos y unos que otros que aclaraban sonoramente sus gargantas los que los hicieron reaccionar además de…

\- Oigan – dijeron los chicos Anthony y Alexa mientras les devolvían la rosa - par de enamorados… el akuma

Automáticamente, Ladybug volvió a ser consciente y no tardó en atrapar a la mariposa para purificarla, y enseguida lanzar la rosa roja que de inmediato reconstruyo todo de vuelta

Edith Hardwike perdió su forma de villana para enseguida reincorporarse preguntándose qué le había pasado, Ladybug estaba por acercarse a ella y explicarle todo pero se lo impidió una voz conocida que se acercaba a lo lejos

\- ¡Edith! ¡Edith!

\- ¿Joyce? – murmuró ella al ver aparecer al sensei frente a ella, recordando lo que había pasado intento alejarse para no escucharle

\- ¡Espera, por favor! – dijo el en tono suplicante tomándola por un brazo para detenerla - ¡Soy un tonto! ¡lo sé! – soltó así sin más con voz acelerada, como si sintiera que su tiempo con ella se agotaba – Voy a robar solo un minuto de tu tiempo para decirte que, Edith… ¡Lo siento! – añadió con voz quebrada – solo quiero pedirte perdón… porque sé que te lastime y a prometerte que no volveré a hacerlo Edith ¡lo siento! – volvió a decirle – Soy el sujeto menos romántico de Paris… tú lo sabias ¡y aun así estabas conmigo!... Es por eso que quiero decirte, Edith que yo… yo… yo te…

Y al instante una hermosa rosa roja apareció frente a los ojos de la directora quien llevó sus manos a su rostro por la fuerte emoción que estaba sintiendo

El sensei se arrodilló frente a ella, y se la ofreció con ojos suplicantes

Ella la tomó en una de sus manos aceptando el "recado" que esa flor quería entregarle de parte del sensei

Y era nada menos que un… " _Te amo"_

El sensei Lawrence sonrió al volver a ponerse de pie - ¿regresas conmigo? – ella le sonrió al tiempo que asintió y en un movimiento rápido ella atrapo sus labios contra los suyos… en un beso

 _._

 _¡Aleja aquellas sombras del pasado!_

 _Hoy puedo ver que tanto te he fallado_

 _Perdóname por ser… Tan tonto sin querer_

 _¡fui un ciego al alejarme de tu lado!_

 _._

 _Amémonos de nuevo como antes_

 _Robémonos la luna en este instante_

 _Que nada volverá…. A lastimarte_

 _._

\- ¡ganamos! – murmuraron los superhéroes mientras tanto, chocando puños

De nuevo, directora y sensei y separaron con un sonrojo al también haber sido víctimas de aplausos y ovaciones, además del hecho de que todo estaba siendo transmitido en vivo por los medios de comunicación

Incluso los héroes de Paris se habían unido a la ovación en un principio, aunque a los pocos segundos, Chat Noir se percató de como su compañera desviaba incomoda la vista de aquella escena y disimulaba una mueca. Estaba por preguntarle al respecto cuando la mirada de Edith se centró especialmente en dos miembros del público presente… nada menos que los chicos que se habían topado dentro del túnel y que les habían ayudado a enfrentar a la villana

\- ¿Anthony? ¡Alexa! –exclamó la directora - ¿Dónde rayos se habían metido?

Ambos miraron a la directora, y cayendo en cuenta de lo obvio se miraron entre sí sintiendo como si una cubeta de agua fría les cayera encima

\- ¿tu…?

\- ¡Tú eres…!

\- ¿los conoces? – preguntó el _sensei_ a su novia

\- ¡claro!... – respondió - ¡Ellos son mis protagonistas!

\- ¿QUÉ? – exclamaron ellos al mismo tiempo - ¡NO!

\- ¡Edith! ¡No puedes hacerme eso! ¡yo no puedo trabajar con este! – decía Alexa

\- ¡Eso debería decirlo yo! – exclamó Anthony - ¡Edith, ten compasión!

\- ¡Basta los dos! – regaño la directora - ¡además de llegar excesivamente tarde…!

\- ¡si llegue tarde es culpa de él! – decía Alexa

\- ¡Es mentira! ¡No la escuches, Edith! ¡Yo te lo explicare!

\- ¡No yo lo hare!

\- ¡Yo lo hare!

\- ¡silencio! – dijo Edith – Ahora mismo ustedes dos se van al set de rodaje y empiezan a ensayar sus escenas juntos

\- ¡Pero…!

\- ¡ahora!

Semejantes a dos niños a los que su madre su regaña, ambos chicos dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a alejarse del lugar, más no avanzaron gran distancia cuando una nueva discusión apareció

\- ¡más te vale que no te lo hayas creído! – decía Anthony – Si te entregue esa flor fue por ayudar a Ladybug y…

\- ¡Ni quien quiera recibir una flor tuya!

\- ¡Hay muchas que difieren! ¿lo sabes?

\- ¡Ni que fuera para tanto recibir una rosa!

\- ¡Como yo no voy a darte ninguna!

\- ¡No quiero que tú me des nada!

Chat Noir se cruzó de brazos mientras los observaba – Eso si es atracción ¿no crees?... ¿mi lady?

El chico buscó con la mirada a su compañera, esperaba que siguiera a su lado pero se sorprendió al ver que caminaba dándole la espalda dirigiéndose al borde del puente

Ladybug dio un suspiro mientras caminaba… En verdad los periodistas y otros medios habían conseguido una incomparable exclusiva, y sin duda las películas de Edith Hardwike, tanto la que está por estrenarse como la que está por filmar, serían un éxito después de semejante promoción… El sensei Lawrence llegó en el momento justo, y entregó la rosa roja en el momento justo… Una parte de ella se alegró de por fin ver feliz a la directora pero… Como bien dijo, _ese_ había sido el momento _justo_ para entregar una rosa, cualquier amante del romanticismo lo hubiera aprovechado pero… al parecer nadie más pensaba en aprovechar

Con expresión resignada subió al barandal del puente dispuesta a marcharse pero al dirigir su mano a su cadera para buscar su yoyo… este no estaba. Desconcertada giro su vista a diversas direcciones para encontrarlo en manos de su compañero quien casualmente jugaba con el como si fuera un yoyo cualquiera - ¿Chat Noir? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- La verdad… siempre tuve curiosidad por jugar con esto

\- ¿y no te han dicho que la curiosidad mato al gato? ¡Devuelve eso! – exclamó estirando su mano para quitárselo, sin embargo él fue mucho más rápido y lo lanzó al aire siendo atrapado audaz mente por su compañera Queen bee

\- ¡Vaya!... Es parecido al mío – comentó la abeja reina

\- ¡dámelo Queen bee! – Ladybug se fue hacia ella pero con la misma velocidad el yoyo cayó en manos de su otra compañera - ¡Rena Rouge! ¡devuelvan eso!

Semejante a sus compañeros, Rena jugo con el yoyo unos breves momentos para volver a lanzarlo - ¡Todo tuyo Chat Noir!

\- ¿Chat Noir? – murmuró Ladybug – al buscar a su compañero vio como desde la superficie de un edificio cercano su compañero atrapaba el yoyo y comenzaba a alejarse de ahí - ¡Chat Noir regresa! ¡No es divertido! ¡Chat Noir!

.

.

.

Sin darse cuenta de ello, Ladybug acabó siguiendo ciegamente la dirección que su compañero llevaba hasta verse bastante retirados de la ciudad

Empezaba el atardecer, y eso dificultaba un poco la visión de algunas zonas, sobre todo porque se acercaban a una zona no muy iluminada

La carrera continúo hasta que se detuvieron encima de un tejado aparentemente sin mucha relevancia

\- ¡Chat Noir! – reclamó ella sin poder ver donde estaba exactamente – Mas te vale que salgas ahora… ¡Chat! ¡esto ya no es gracioso!

De pronto su yoyo apareció colgando frente a sus ojos mientras una sutil risita se escuchó a sus espaldas, ella le arrebato el yoyo a toda prisa - ¿a qué ha venido eso? – preguntó aun dándole la espalda

\- A puesto a que creíste que había olvidado de ti – le dijo la suave pero coqueta voz de su compañero

\- ¿Qué? – cuestionó ella por fin dándole la cara

Encontró a su compañero recostado contra un barandal que rodeaba el tejado del edificio en el que estaban, mientras en la tenue oscuridad percibió que jugaba con algo entre sus manos

\- ¿sabes? Hoy cuando vuelva a casa y me des transforme probablemente una vez más acabe escuchando burlas de parte de mi kwami, repitiendo una y otra vez "Te lo dije" "te lo dije"

\- ¿se de que estas hablando?

Su compañero dio un suspiro – Definitivamente hubiera deseado más tiempo contigo hoy mi lady… llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente, como traerte hasta aquí tomada de la mano y no persiguiéndome, aunque admitámoslo, no hubieras venido si te hubiera invitado…

\- Chat…

\- Comprenderás que no me podía arriesgar… pero tampoco iba a amordazarte de nuevo – añadió con un guiño, recordándole que fue justo lo que hizo cuando enfrentaron al _Sensei Lawrence_

\- En fin… hubiéramos charlado mientras caminábamos por los tejados hasta aquí, recordando quizá antiguas batallas contra akumas… quizá un beso o dos – le añadió con una mirada coqueta – y decirte tantas cosas que… - Chat Noir dio un suspiro mientras una radiante sonrisa iluminaba su rostro al tiempo que se acercaba más y más al rostro de Ladybug – Por desgracia el tiempo no juega a nuestro favor – añadió mostrándole su anillo parpadeando – Mi kwami me advirtió que al final no pasaría nada de eso… y que de nuevo terminaría... simplemente regalándote una rosa más

\- Chat… ¿qué…?

\- Afortunadamente mi lady… por este único día las flores pueden hablar… y te dirán lo que yo tenía planeado decirte… solo dime ¿realmente creíste que me había olvidado de ti? – preguntó con voz suave y una intensa mirada al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a ella y le mostraba una hermosa rosa roja envuelta en papel cristalino

Ladybug sintió que su corazón se aceleró

Chat Noir tomó una de sus manos e hizo que tomara la rosa, una vez que Ladybug afianzó su agarre sobre el talló de la flor volvió a ponerse de pie

Ladybug vio con su respiración agitada como el rostro de su compañero se acercaba a ella hasta quedar a escasa distancia del suyo

\- Solo por este día pueden hablar mi lady… así que, escucha bien lo que quieren decirte... de parte del superhéroe y _del chico tras esta mascara_ – Chat Noir se acercó todavía más a la heroína hasta quedar a una escasa distancia de sus labios… Ladybug le miro expectante, pero sorpresivamente los labios de su compañero se desviaron, dejando un dulce beso en uno de los pétalos de la rosa que ella sostenía en sus manos – _Escúchales bien_ – susurró al tiempo que su anillo daba un parpadeo más y casi al instante desapareció de su vista

Inevitablemente Ladybug se giró y lo miro alejarse hasta que lo perdió de vista

Aún con el corazón temblando, por fin cayó en cuenta de lo último que su compañero le había dicho _"Escúchalas bien"_

\- ¿ _Las_? – se preguntó en voz alta

Eso era un plural

Y como respuesta a su pregunta no formulada, una tenue luz se fue formando a sus espaldas hasta convertirse en un radiante resplandor

Ladybug se giró… y por segunda vez esa noche, se le fue el aliento

El tejado en el que estaba de pie estaba iluminado por un sin número de velas (esta vez artificiales, y al parecer habían sido programadas para encenderse justo en ese momento)

Pero no era lo más impactante, las velas solo iluminaban permitiéndole ver con claridad… y al hacerlo, comenzó a contar ¿uno? ¿Diez? ¿Treinta? ¿Cien?

El tejado estaba prácticamente repleto de ramos de rosas y diversas rosas individuales ¿Cuántas eran? ¿Mil? ¿Acabaría de contarlas? ¡Había llenado el lugar por completo!

De nuevo, enfocó su vista en la única rosa que había dejado en sus manos recordando parte del slogan para la festividad

" _Blanco y rosa dicen Te quiero"_

Y entonces las palabras de su compañero resonaron en su mente otra vez

" _ **Escúchalas bien"**_

Por ese único día, las flores podían hablar… ¿podía ella escuchar lo que le decían todas esas rosas de parte de su compañero?

¿Qué si las escuchaba? ¡Todas eran rojas!

Y a nombre de Chat Noir, todas y cada una le gritaban

" _ **Te amo"**_

.

.

 _._

 _Y si las flores pudieran hablar_

 _._

 _Gritarían_ _"Te amo"_

 _._

 _Si las rosas pudieran decirte cuanto te puedo amar_

 _._

 _Si las flores llevaran recados_

 _A los enamorados_

 _._

 _Cuanta gente tendría en el mundo_

 _Más suerte que yo_

 _._

 _Dios permita y ocurra el milagro_

 _._

 _Y que las flores despierten en ti_

 _Este amor que yo te estoy pidiendo_

 _Y que me hará_

 _Feliz_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Esta historia continuara en_**

 ** _"Algo Nuevo"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _PRÓXIMAMENTE_**

* * *

N/A: Así que... ¿que tal? La verdad, he de confesar que esta historia fue la primera que me vino a la mente cuando conocí la serie... Espero mucho tiempo para publicarse pero al final, siento que valió la pena

¿Qué tal el túnel? ¿fue lo que esperaban?

Esto es una trilogía, asi que por nada del mundo se pierdan la siguiente y última parte de la historia. ¿qué pasara? ¿Marinette ya se confundió en sus sentimientos? ¿se aclararan?

Como ven, también les presente a dos OC ¿les gustaron? ¿igual que Chat, alguien los shippea? ¿tendrán relevancia esos dos? También os he revelado un dato acerca de la directora Edith, ¿lo notaron? Su especialidad es crear "Escenas Románticas"... No diré más

¿algun spoiler más? Bueno... les recomiendo escuchar la canción de "Algo ahí"... si, es la de la Bella y la Bestia

Antes de despedirme, un agradecimiento a _Ladyaqua_ por haberme ayudado con una de las escenas de este fic, y el respectivo Lucky Charm... Chat ya le cobró "algo" a Ladybug ¿lo notaron?

A los Reviews, Favorites y Follows y demás lectores ¡GRACIAS!

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
